


Daredevil: A New Musical by His Very Own Hell's Kitchen

by bluerosele



Series: Compromise [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (attempts at humor), (even worse attempts at romance), Fluff, Foggy don't flirt with people who aren't Matt it doesn't go well, Foggy is Theater Epitomized, Foggy might've sacrificed his first born for season tickets, Hell's Kitchen is in Charge of Daredevil's Theme Song, Humor, M/M, Matt Makes Decisions, Matt what have you done, Matt you're not good at hiding things, Pre-Slash, Romance, everyone knows, pining!matt, pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has made a few compromised decisions in his life. Season tickets to Hell Kitchen’s theater company was possibly worse of them all. He never anticipated his fame reaching media outlets, and for that outlet to be one that Foggy was so emphatic about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil: A New Musical by His Very Own Hell's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever let me make a musical.

Matt has made a few compromised decisions in his life. 

Putting on tights and fighting crime being one of the more popular ones, but the subtle split second moments, running across a street at the same time vats full of radioactive chemicals (serendipitous really), affect more than they are set out to. 

Season tickets to Hell Kitchen’s independent theater was possibly worse than all aforementioned life choices combined. 

Not that there was much choice when he presented Foggy with the stupid things, Matt would probably steal the theater itself and drag it over to him if he could hear him shriek in excitement like that again. 

“ _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!_ Do you know how hard these are to get? You have to like murder the main ticket holders and keep the theater owners daughter as ransom--Matt." Foggy's joy courses into distress over the idea that Matt would use his much more aggressive means for something like this.  

"Not my job, Foggy. I keep telling you, that's the exact opposite of my job. Sorry to disappoint," Matt turns towards the coffee to avoid how intense Foggy's outline had become. "It was all very anticlimactic compared to that. Stand in line. Get tickets. Y'know, the normal non-acrobatic way of getting things." 

Matt can feel Foggy's look he's never seen. "You don't know who you're talking to--"

"Apparently someone who can't take a present without accusing santa of slaughtering half the elves to get it,"

"--I have been on that list for years Matty, _years_. Do not misunderstand me, I have done the unspeakable for these tickets. I've auditioned seventeen times, I've fake-auditioned an additional five to infiltrate the back office and attempt to steal them. I have dated my way through the company twice--"

"No you haven't."

"No I haven't, but I attempted to seduce my way to tickets. Let that sink in, I went through the humiliation by being rejected by everyone in the company in different ways for these things. This has been a traumatic and ongoing fight for this right. You have to be a super secret ninja hero to get these." 

"Do you want me to say I held some guy over ledge of a skyscraper for them?"

"I kinda want you to say you held some guy over a ledge of a skyscraper for them." 

Matt groans and lets himself sink into his desk, "Some people don't accept the anonymity of vigilantism and think I expect some kind of payment for, well, vigilante-ing. I got those thrown at me the last time, you're welcome."  

Foggy lets out a triumphant shout and Matt hears what he can only guess is a victory dance. This goes on for approximately five minuets. Then Foggy's foot lands on a sudden stomp, which has Matt turn with the finality of it, along with what Foggy's stuttered heartbeat. "Fog, what's wrong?" Foggy's quiet which, despite what Matt says, means the world might be ending. The room is still a calm darker tint, with no strikes of movement or change in the sonar frequency, but Foggy's acting as if there's a threat in the room. "Foggy, what's happening." 

"Uh," Foggy's voice cracks fifteen times through the one syllable. "Buddy, did you--did you happen to see what the first show is?" 

Matt gives Foggy a look. 

"Right, no, that was stupid of me, sorry. I, well, you see you're going to love this, really, and listen when you hear what it is--you're not allowed to take these away after because that's not how presents work," Matt listens to him ramble on and relaxes. 

"Can't be as bad as your rendition of I Dreamed a Dream. With Batman themed lyrics. In a Batman suit."

"Hey, low blow. We don't reference drunken college ideas, we agreed." 

The door swings open with force and Karen practically shrieks, "Daredevil _the Musical_. Claire and I got tickets, I don't care who you're saving Matt we're all going." 

* * *

 

"Forgive me father for I have sinned--"

"Shut up,"

"My existence has brought the most unforgivable act Hell's Kitchen has ever been responsible for--"

"You are such a drama-queen."

"Well, yes apparently, I am." 

They're leaning against the theaters walls outside, waiting for Claire and Karen to resell the tickets she had initially thrown at Matt in similar fashion to the broadway buff in the alley across from passed out thugs. Matt regrets saving that woman's purse. He'd say he's guilty for that, but, no he regrets everything. He regrets the purse and the suit and staying in Hell's Kitchen and staying Foggy's roommate after the fifth all-nighter accompanied by the London original cast of Les Miserables. 

Okay, maybe not the last one. But, this was all Foggy's fault. 

"This is all your fault."

Foggy splutters in feigned insulted laugh bursts of cold air which hit Matt's face, "My--my fault? As much as I would've loved to be responsible for this show, you know their opinion of me now." 

"I meant to ask, are there wanted photos with your face on it all over this place? Is that why you're hiding behind me?" Matt says, shifting to bump into Foggy's shoulders.

"I'm not hiding! It's negative fucking 50 degrees out here, man. And don't make fun of my people, this is my domain. Musicals are my life. Oh, huh, and now I guess it really is a _part_ of my life. What'd you expect from being a superhero in New York?"

"You're right, should've expected a musical effigy in the process of becoming a vigilante--we said we wouldn't say superhero, that's a lot of pressure." 

"Oh my God, keep your voice down this is a show about you and you're you! Don't announce your secret identity at a show dedicated to you, that's just tacky. And nice to know you take the pressure of being the unrestrained justice of this city so seriously." Foggy shoves him back in the shoulder with too much momentum over the ice. Without thinking about it Matt turns to catch him. Hypersensitive hearing and "superhero" balance aside, ice is ice. The impact of Foggy, already forcing himself forward, further sliding into Matt, has them tangling over each other and tumble down. Matt's head hits the back of the concrete, but its nothing compared to the weight of Foggy  _on him_. He stops breathing and stays completely still, because now he needs to not be obnoxious with his obnoxious feelings for his obnoxious best friend. Foggy pushes himself up, but not off. 

"Ah, shit, okay. Stronger than I seem, get me some tights and I'll be your sidekick." Foggy's laugh makes Matt laugh. Foggy fixes things like that.  

A foot kicks Matt's side, and speaks with Claire's voice, "Hell's Kitchen's fallen angel everyone. He is beauty, he is grace, see him fall on his face outside of his own show." 

Karen snorts, "God, I hope that's a part of the choreography." 

* * *

The show starts, and Matt's world ends.

 _"Is he a devil or a man, can he show me some higher plan, for why I'm here, to help me through the fear, the devil in my soul--_ "

"These lyrics are breathtaking. And I mean really breathtaking, I think I'm actually suffocating." Foggy says. Matt thumps his head against his knuckles wondering if maybe he hits hard enough he'll be able to use his powers for good and knock himself out. 

"I don't know how you're paying attention to that when you have my glorious spandex to gaze upon," 

"How'd you know--?"

"I think I heard a blood vessel pop between you and Karen laughing so hard." 

"It's not so bad." 

"Do I have wings?"

Foggy pauses. "Sequined wings." 

Maybe if he hadn't been stifling laughter so hard he'd have enough energy to die. 

"Thanks for this, by the way," Foggy appropriately stage whispers and Matt stops.

"For being the inspiration of a Super-fun Superhero Musical experience?" 

"Well, yeah, because you just gave me enough ammunition to never let you win any argument ever, but no. Thanks for the tickets. I know this isn't exactly your thing, what with the whole ban on broadway in the office but, thank you." There's nothing particular drastic about Foggy's delivery, but Matt likes to acknowledge his own skill at distilling separate factors between what people say and what they mean. Matt isn't sure what he hears, isn't sure there's anything to hear, but Foggy's heartbeat spikes up a little. Matt smiles at it. 

"We do these things together right? Take over the world through law, song, and nighttime vigilantism." Foggy's heart does the same little dip at this and Matt feels a moment happening, that he should just pick Foggy up like musical-Daredevil did his love interest (who Matt thinks is supposed to be some metaphor for all of Hell's Kitchen, which he likes his city and all but that's maybe moving too fast) and pronounce his love. Preferably not in song. 

Then Karen leans over and says, "Matt, I didn't know you could fly." Foggy must turn because immediately after she tells them he bursts out in a fit of giggling that carries the rest of them with him. 

So, those ropes and pulley systems Matt heard hadn't just been for the theater's curtain. "Well, to be fair I'm just now finding out." 

An usher finds them and wrangles them out of the theater, with only an aborted half attempt from Karen to say, "Do you know who this is?--Oh, shit wait no he does not okay. Yeah, we're going."

They move slowly through the streets, Matt holding on to Foggy to avoid the ice.  Whatever happened inside, whatever moment Matt sensed is gone. But that's okay because Foggy's laughing at Karen and Claire singing the no doubt Tony wining musical down the street, dancing in the puddle around the street lamps. Everyone's alive and safe, that's all Matt wants for them. 

 


End file.
